The fox and the cat
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: In an AU Naruto and his friend Harry after failing to get a mate and finally settle down with someone to raise some kits, they have been pulled into the wilderness academy. Will the young fox settle down finally with his ideal Uchiha wolf or will old rivalries come between the two boys and their fate. Warning boyxboy


My mother often told me of a world very different from our own, where people would move around on only just two legs never on all fours. A place where they would have short ears and no claws, or wings… it frightened me.

My name is Harry. Though normally people tend to have another that they use quite frequently for me; runt, weakling, waist of air and skin. The waste of my clan. My world was one where I found far more interesting ideas. I'm nothing exactly special… per se. Like everyone else I share two forms. I can make my features go to their natural humanoid form; spiky, even blond and brown hair. A very lightly tanned skin though even though I could change to a natural form I still had to deal with a couple of anchored features. What did this mean? The fact that I could shift? It meant that when I changed to the two leg form, the three features that always stuck with me were my Feline ears, my long dark feline tail and of course… my claws.

"Why did I have to get sent to this school." I growled as I pranced through the tree branches easily. The bark of the branches were rough and hard on the skin of my palms. Usually I wouldn't have minded much but now there was just one fact that I was freaking tired and missing my best friend. The wind was settling over me which made me purr happily as the cooling rushed over my heated back. The sun sparkled over the purple shirt and very short length shorts I was wearing which barely attempted to make it half way down my thighs. My tail curled happily caressing my face with its long soft fur and I stopped so for a minute I could rub my head against it. It was so soft, so delicate. The feeling of it was just so... perfect.

"Harry-chan!" an excited little voice perked up as I saw my older brother jump next to me. He paused and looked me over as though I was some project that he was still working on.  
>"Honey-Kun." I growled, though my voice was annoyingly even while I wanted to be angry, it just remained softer than silk and the fact I was laughing didn't help my grumpy case as I took in the sight of my older brother… "As much as I'm sure you and the others think that I am some princess. I am not a girl."<p>

Yep, that's right; my half twin born apart brother- Honey Senpai as my friends liked to call him. He had pure blonde hair and deep brown eyes. "Make sure you come to the club today for lessons, Harry Chan." He laughed.  
>"HONEY!" I took a swipe at him… annoyingly; my stupid older brother was the only one who ever could manage to miss one of my hits. Sometimes I really just wanted to sink my claws into him.<p>

He scratched his bunny ears and shook his little tail, "Aren't kitty cats suppose to normally be faster than bunnies?" he laughed and bounced away leaving me with an agape mouth as I stared with disbelief. _That cheeky... son of a... god damn...RAGH_.  
>"Uh oh." He murmured as he leapt away as quickly as he could through the tree cover with me closely behind him in pursuit.<br>"HONEY KUN JUST WAIT FOR WHEN I GET MY PAWS ON YOU!" my tanned skin and face changed as my clothes melted away to reveal my thick fur feline form. It hurt at first as the skin burned away and the fire seemed to spread through my bones. It was always like that for whenever someone changed. However on this occasion I felt something strangely new. Sometimes I thought myself that I had become more like a panther... hey, who knows, I probably was. But right now I had to focus on this god damn arrogant bunny.

He laughed as he ducked away at the next tree and I went head first into a pool of water. I sank further and further but could just imagine him tilting his head above as he looked down and studied me in the dark depths of the water.

It was a couple of minutes before he finally began to look at me worried. "Harry-Chan?"

_Not a girl!_ I was distracted again by his stupid name using me like a girl. Then I finally realised… I HATE WATER!

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed like a small pathetic child who had an arachnophobia… and trust me, I had heard Honey when he had seen a spider boy once. My ears still hurt sometimes when I had to focus them! _HONEY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF MY COAT DOES NOT DRY OUT BEFORE WE GET THERE_! I thought. My spiky mane of fur on my head looked like a sword as it came over my eyes. Falling in an almost ink black Mohawk style. Great... so I looked like a freaking crazed punk!

I considered slashing Honey to pieces, but then I remembered the first thing Honey Kun had taught me.

I sniffed and wiped at my eyes with my tail as I turned to my half form, my eyes became watery and I looked at Honey who looked me over sadly. I played with the bottom of my shirt like a sad child… yep… honey had told me once that like him, I fell into the cute category… but where the hell does cute ever help you in life? It's not as though you can use cute to get yourself a mate and the safety of a den! Those things were rare to find or get out here any more!

"Harry kun." He whimpered, "I'm sorry." He jumped down to hug me and I grinned rolling out the way as he went head first into the water. But I couldn't help but grimace at the belly flop he had done. _Damn that's got to hurt. _I thought as I looked back at him while he spluttered and coughed up the water.

"You taught me everything I know Honey-Chan." I laughed.

He matched my dark grin. We both had small curved bodies and I could definitely see how we would both fall into that category… but at heart, I and Honey were more dangerous than any type at class... Oh crap! Class!

"Oh crap." I moaned as I took off springing through the trees.  
>"This is why we should have left early." Honey reminded me slipping out his act.<br>"I had to give Mr Matatabi a hug good bye." I frowned.  
>"You are always hugging that cat teddy!" he laughed.<br>"And what were you doing holding that rabbit teddy?"  
>"Touché." He sighed with a nod then let his face became serious, "Just try not to get mated with anyone yet okay? We don't need another mouth to feed just yet."<br>"No one can tame this cute kitty." I winked and finally came to our opening clearing.  
>"Harry kun. I'm serious. Some of the others can be real pigs… and I don't just mean figuratively. I mean, they can be real pigs!"<br>"Honey kun-" I hugged him as I watched around the den of stones and the lake in front of us. The sun sparkled, making rays of light form mini rainbows which made my eyes shine. "So pretty-" I reached out but Honey slapped my hand.  
>"HARRY KUN FOCUS!" he snapped and I shook the distraction out my head. I tended to do that quite a lot. I would slip off with distraction and lose my spot in my head as my animal cat side took over.<br>"Honey Kun you remember what happened last time someone tried to get with me." I closed my eyes as the horrific memory came to my mind.

_**~Flash back~**_

"Oh." I stared in front of me as the clearing was full of roses and shinning night sky filled stars. It was hypnotically beautiful! The long winding stems of crimson roses as they bathed in the night light. The full moon above us as it seemed to hypnotise me. So bright. So shiny. So full of life and light. Casting such beautiful colours onto everything around us. It was just simply amazing. How had we never come to this place before? How had we just never even thought of scouting the area? "Sasori." I looked over to the spiked haired boy who grinned at me.  
>"I thought it would be perfect for our evening." He winked and I blushed. He couldn't be serious could he? He wouldn't... there was no way! If it wasn't bad enough of how young I was... no! No!<br>"Sasori Chan… I'm not sure about this." I began and felt myself stop back my trembles as I was highly certain to just turn and run away as fast I could. I could feel the animal side of me screaming to get the hell away from him!  
>"Why, is it your first time or do you just not want to be my mate?"<br>"Were still both so young!" I turned my gaze away as my tail curled in protectively.  
>"Well it's a good thing I'm not taking no for an answer."<p>

_Uh...what?_

"Excuse me?" I slowly began backing away.  
>"Do you really think I'm going to let up having the chance of taking you?"<br>"No!" I leaped back but he pinned me down his dark eyes glinting while snarling at me. His dark scorpion tail rose over my eyes.  
>"I couldn't take your brother." He leant in close and his breath disgusted me as he licked the fur on my ears. "I guess I'll just have to settle for the younger one." His ragged lips were laid on my cheek before his teeth tore along my whisker lines ripping the skin open.<br>"GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!" I slashed along his eyes and he screamed but not before pinning me down and ripping away my clothes.  
>"I don't know why you're fighting. Beggars can't be choosers-" he became as still as stone as a low ripping growl came around us.<p>

Slowly I could hear deep treading paws and snarling words as I watched a wolf with dark blue coat slowly stalk towards me, it was that dark it almost seemed blue, though blue red eyes shined out when more similar wolves began falling in step behind him. "You would rape a kit you sick bastard?"

"I was getting Impatient" Sasori snapped back.

The wolf lunged ripping deadly into Sasori throat who tried putting up a fight smashing his tail about trying to get an angle clear enough shot to get him. The tail scratched my skin sticking like a needle but now the furious wolf raged against Sasori's attack. It was soon ended when the wolf ripped out Sasori's neck. He then fell like a ragdoll bleeding out, staining the meadow of flowers.

"What are you doing so far out kit?" The wolf walked over to me changing, he had dark eyes and was tall, though two small cubs stuck to his side. I could understand why a wolf cub was with him… but why the hell was a fox cub at his side? Why was he looking at the other cub with such longing?

"You're bleeding." The head wolf brought my attention back as he licked the wounds on my arm and spitting out the poison cleaning it.

"Who are you?" I weakly managed.

"I am Itachi Uchia. Head off the wolf pack." He turned his head and nodded at the wolf cub, "This is my brother Sasuke." He flicked his nose to the fox cub, "And his friend Naruto. Now answer me, where are your parents and why are you this far out without someone else."

"My parents are dead." I snapped, "My older brother is still at school and I was on my way to meet him."

"Who is he?"

"Honey Haninozuka." I muttered and both he and the cub raised an eyebrow.

"In that case I am very surprised that you didn't kill the scaly rat yourself."

"I am the shame of my family I am only half Haninozuka." I growled and whimpered as I changed putting weight onto my paw which was broken… it was better than being naked admitting if they hadn't come… Sasori would have…

"Thank you Itachi Sama."

"Are you going to be okay?" the one called Naruto whispered. He shuffled forward and licked the side of my face in a friendly manner and the wolf cub; Sasuke, eyes flashed murderously.

"I have to be. I can't bring any more shame to my family's name than just my being alive already has." I whispered and limped away. I couldn't look back… the shame… the embarrassment.

I could still feel Sasori's breath on my ear.

_**~End of flash back~**_

"Don't worry Honey Kun." I launched forward and landed into the clearing next to him, "This kitty has claws now." _And I will use them on any one who touches me._ I snarled in my mind.

I watched as others flocked in… there he was, the big bad wolf; Sasuke Uchia. It had been years since I had seen him. He was no longer a cub just as neither was i. he resembled Itachi Sama so much, the only difference. There was no ounce of mercy in Sasuke's eyes.

Behind him flocked Honey with a large Tiger boy, it was ridiculous to see such a massive strong boy with the tiger presence with my bunny brother… _Mori senpai._ I sighed realising. Honey had often spoken of his double act with our cousin and it was how they had always had a fresh selection of mate's to choose from.

Then came some of my friends; two Siamese cats, not panther like me but uncannily like each other; the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. I shook my head laughing silently; I remember when the twins had tried to mate me. I was the only boy to resist their… lets say, charming characteristics.

Then finally but at most not least; my best friend.

"NARU-KUN!" I smiled brightly and bounded over to him where a smile lit his face as well. I nuzzled my head against his fox form affectionately while he purred quietly. Our tails slowly wound around each other as we nuzzled our faces together happily.

"Harry Kun." He laughed, his light blue azure eyes glanced over "You are going to make Sasuke jealous"

"Don't tell me he still hasn't asked you to be his mate?"

"Well.. he already has… pleaded almost, telling me that he wanted… never mind." He blushed, "but I'm just not sure I want to mate yet." He looked me over critically before his tail brushed specks of mud which had covered my face from the lake. "What did you roll in the mud on the way here?"

"Honey." I said as though it was an explanation and expletive.

"Why are we actually here? Shouldn't you be looking for a mate." He said and I shivered. "I know its hard Duke Kun but you have to…" he saw Sasuke glaring with red eyes at us.

"You are both just so stubborn!" I laughed.

"OKAY!" I snapped my head around to the loud obnoxious voice.

On the large boulders was a golden fox boy… oh I knew who this was, "Tamaki sensei." I sighed and rolled my eyes when he looked at me.

"How's daddy's little boy." He asked with sparkling eyes.

"I am not a daddy's boy." I growled.

"You're right."

Next to him a lioness slowly laid forward before she changed back and held out open arms which I ran and jumped into her arms before purring happily while she rocked and hugged me. Tamaki stared with mouth open as I was so open in defying that I preferred Haru- chan. "He's a mommy's boy." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You are here because you cannot get mates but by which at this time you should be considering."

Naruto glanced to Sasuke who stared back with a hungry devouring look.

Kaoru glanced at me.

Honey and Mori kicked both twins sending them flying into the bushes where they got into a cat fight deciding who would mate with me. _So this is how the club is going to be?_ I giggled quietly with mamma Haruhi. She had never been able to have children so I guess sadly… I was the closest thing she could ever truly have to a kit or a cub.

A dog grinned up at a female deer as she passed by with sparkling white eyes, "what if we found a mate but we would rather pair with them here." That was Kiba… he could get any mate he wanted. Though I guess Hinata, that was the deer was, still was anxious about accepting his offer.

"Look." Tamaki sighed, "This isn't a class as such, it's just a club where you can come and meet potential mates."

"For the right price." A black wolf grinned with hidden eyes.

I sat by the den of rocks after that and lay in the sun while Naruto Kun lay next to me watching Sasuke drinking water, but every spare second Sasuke got, he watched Naruto with keen loving eyes. "Oh come on Naru." I placed my head on his paws before changing my features back to half human as he did the same wrapping a brotherly arm around me, "If you asked, Sasuke would give you the moon!... well actually he's that determined I bet he would go and rip from the sky making the argument that it was being more of a use to him than the sky." I laughed.

"Maybe." He sighed with a smile watching the wolf's ass as he raised an eyebrow looking at his sexy soon to be mate's body, "But I don't just want to be a simple… you know."

"You don't just want him to want you for sex?" I raised an eyebrow and he blushed just like I did. Naruto and I were still quite innocent in the ways of this type of stuff.

"You hit the nail on the head." he grinned as his tail went straight watching Sasuke… I had the feeling that wasn't the only thing that he was spiking for him as he had to change back to his full animal form.

"Hey Harry- chan." I raised an eyebrow expecting to see Honey behind me since he was the only one who ever added Chan at the end of my name.

Though I was surprised as looked behind me to see Kaoru began playing with my panther tail, "Watcha doing?" he slowly lent in to lick the side of my whiskered face.

"Me? I'm Slapping a douche bag." I frowned as he came closer and my tail did a quick stroke slapping his face red then slapping him over and over really fast. "Don't touch me unless I let you. Got it?" I leapt back and growled as Naruto curled his tail protectively around me.

Naruto was the future mate of the next leader of the Uchia pack, if anyone upset him or hurt his friends, they would have to deal with Sasuke. I knew that from all the times Sasuke had defended I after Naruto asked him. But I didn't like other people fighting my battles. "Kaoru? Why do you want me to be your mate? Honestly! I'm surprised you can drag yourself away from staring at the wolves long enough to notice me." He paled and I knew I had scored a point. Did he honestly not think I didn't see the way he stared at some of the others?

The wolves were the top of the chain of who you wanted as a mate. There were so many clans out there and so many other who would hunt you down just to kill you or… use you by making you trust them at first… like Sasori had almost done to me. We all hoped we find a strong mate. Once you were mated you belonged to the leader and thereby that clan so you were under its protection.

I guess that's probably why Sasuke often got so frustrated by Naruto. He never wanted anyone else to ever lay a finger or paw or that fox, he wanted selfishly to keep him all to himself. He never wanted to see him hurt.

But Naruto was so stubborn.

He wanted romance and as much as Sasuke could offer him, the poor wolf wasn't the best with words of caring or pure emotion. I would often watch them and wish I was in Naruto's place, not because I was interested in Sasuke but because I wanted someone who would keep me safe like that; who I knew would never hurt me.

I had known Kaoru for so long. He was not even that older than me… but even so, he never was separated from his brother and the way that he would make money for this club by just spending an hour with someone to make them feel better… he had never mated… but even so.

I hated people who were fake.

"Kaoru." I looked up to his sweet eyes as I lay back and stretched out yawning, "Tell me one thing you like-" I didn't even get to finish as he lent in close and I blushed brightly.

"You are so beautiful but yet not everyone see's it. You are like the moonlight in the night. Well you're eyes shine like the night moon on the water tide anyway." He winked and I turned an even brighter red. I want you to be my mate because; I can care for you." His fingers ran down my neck and I flinched scared. Tears were trying to burst from my eyes but I fought to keep them back. _HES NOT SASORI!_ My thoughts screamed. "I can keep you safe." His breath brushed against my ear and I snapped; screaming and kicking out while he stared at me surprised.

_NO LEAVE ME ALONE!_ I clamped my hands over my head and closed my eyes tight though instantly I felt Naru Kun's arms wrap around me comfortingly as he glared viciously at Kaoru who didn't move and inch. "He was almost raped by Sasori of the desert clan." Naru whispered and I felt his hug tighten as I stopped fighting and began weeping quietly.

"I would never hurt you… kitty kun." He whispered and I raised my gaze slightly, "I would never ever even think of pushing you for something you was not ready for." Naru scooted back as Kaoru locked his arms around me comfortingly and I closed my eyes listening to the beating of his heart.

"Promise?" I whispered… oh god, even my voice sounded pathetically weak.

"Promise." He smiled and nuzzled the side of my face and my mouth moved up slightly at the edges.

"Is everything alright?" came an impassive voice and I looked over to see Sasuke with Naru curled up, head in his lap.

"Chill out." Naru whispered as his long tail brushed Sasuke's neck.

"Harry." Sasuke locked eyes on me, "You're going out with me and my clan at sunset." His tone left no room for argument.

"What?" Naru looked at him with narrowed eyes, "are you planning?"

"It's time he learnt how to fight back." Sasuke barked, "He has to stand up and be strong. Sasori is dead but his brothers and clan will want to get even one day. He can't just sit back and expect to be torn apart. So you are coming training with me and my clan." I nodded before he turned his back picking Naru up bridal style as they went to get cleaned up.

"He's right." I whispered watching as the sun bleached through the leaves and I scooted away from Kaoru who looked disappointed I did so. "Just… wait for me okay? It may take a while but." I lent forward, my heart thumped against my chest like a hammer and I blushed as I quickly pecked his cheek, "One day I will be ready." His hands caressed the side of my face as I stared at his amazing body. His soft hands, his smooth skin. His bare legs… I wonder what they would feel like… _NO DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! That's what got you into the mess last time._ It was too late; I felt the warmth in my body running south and saw Kaoru grin. "I'm going for a cold wash." I muttered and slowly moved away as my tail curled between my legs hiding my shame.

I still couldn't help but wonder though…

Maybe Kaoru could be my mate?


End file.
